The Hero's End
by TriChronos
Summary: What happens when you get a Game Over screen? YOU can always restart, but what about the characters? What would they be doing? Takes place during the last battle in Ocarina of Time. Its zelink and rated T for safety. Please read the author's note and R


_**Author's note**_: Hello, everyone! For those of you who don't know me, I am TriChronos and I enjoy writing extremely long author's notes (they do contain vital information so please continue reading). For those of you who do know me, I assume you checked this out after reading my original fic, "The Seal of Time and the Triforce of Eterninty". If so, thank you, if not, please check that out.

Now, I would like to present you all with this new venture I am taking into the world of poetry and, before any poetry buffs decide to get on my case:

-I have no formal training in the poetic arts, save for a few romps in past English classes when I was in high school  
-I don't particularly care about the overall structure of a poem. If it sounds good and flows well, I like it  
-I like poems that rhyme. I know they don't have to, but I think it takes quite a bit of skill to make everything rhyme AND make sense

Ok, I think that pretty much covers it. Overall, this poem contains an AABB rhyme scheme and ALMOST all of the word pairs rhyme directly. Some of them rhyme in the Shakespearean sense of rhyming where, if you twist the word ever-so slightly, it will rhyme.  
This is, more or less, a poetic story that will travel over three different chapters. It takes place at the end of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time during the final battle...  
**(SPOILER ALERT!!! If you have not finished Ocarina of Time, and don't want to know how it ends, I suggest you go finish it and then come back to read this...END SPOILER!!!)  
**...with Gannondorf (or Ganon...it's almost interchangable within the poem, but I like to think it's against Gannondorf). This answers the question of what happens when you, as the player, get a game over screen. _You_ can restart the game, but what would be happening within the confines of the game itself? What would the characters be doing? Most importantly, what would they be thinking?  
Part one, Shattered Love, focuses on Zelda. It is VERY zelink, just to warn you and, at least to me, it is extremely sad. I think most other zelda fan will also find this strongly emotion stirring.  
Now, as I have said, I _might_ be updating this with more chapters (this poem may also get some extra verses if I think of any, but it is unlikely), depending on the response I get from you, the readers. After you finish, I strongly suggest posting a review of your thoughts. If the results are less than stellar, I will be discontinuing the series, which I don't want to do seeing as there are still two other characters that need to tell their stories. Hopefully the results will be good and I can start writing the other two poems.

Well, I guess that's enough long windedness for me. Please enjoy, The Hero's End...

* * *

The Hero's End  
Shattered Love

For many a while I've watched him try  
To take on the world and problems nigh.  
His heart, so pure and full of might  
My strength with him when he did fight.

I prayed for him, his safety stay,  
Yet pain was his along the way.

Battered, bruised and broken, he  
Fought for all of us...including me.  
Yet all the dodging he could do  
Could not stem the injuries he'd accrue.

I watched in horror, sometimes in fright,  
Wondering if he'd come back that night.  
Whispering secret prayers for him  
And those he sought to now reclaim.

His journeys fraught with endless pains  
Now converging into shames.  
A journey to save so many now,  
Is brought upon his sweating brow.

For, in the past, day to day,  
He made many happy along his way.  
They would stop and wave, perhaps a cheer  
But nary should you hear a jeer,  
For the man who stands here now, this night,  
Is a hero trying to change our plight.

From the starting point of his mission then  
He knew the risks that would plague his plan,  
The monsters he would have to face,  
Yet he always put them in their place.  
The light his aura would produce  
Brought his enemies to the noose.

But now that light has begun to fade.  
His smile now marred by blood and blade.  
His hair, once soft, reflecting light,  
Now stands down upon his sight.

I stand at his side, without a word,  
Wondering if he hadn't heard  
The words I spoke a time before  
To be cautious, not let his emotions soar  
With the hatred I could, by now, tell,  
For his enemy he'd like to kill.

He raises his blade above his head,  
A sign that he now wants him dead.  
Yet strength alone shall not win the fight.  
He rushes anyway, into the night.

I see strikes of steel, sparks of light,  
I stand here with my fists clenched tight.  
I dare not breath, nor speak a word  
Lest his mind be thrown and his body skewered

I hear cries of pain and calls of fright  
As my heart sinks into this blackened night,  
For my fears, now, have just begun…  
I cannot think he hasn't won.

I run into the mist, the darkened world  
The place into which, himself, he hurled  
With thoughts of hope and dreams of light,  
But not enough to fill his sight.

I run to where the cries are dispensed  
With no more than hope entrenched  
Within my heart, I hope and pray  
His life, inside of him, will stay.

I hope that when I get to him  
His enemy will lay there, slain.  
Instead of his blood lying there  
His enemy's be everywhere.  
Yet once my gaze meets the sight  
I have nothing in my heart but fright.

To his side I do now kneel.  
The flesh of his chest now does peel  
Away from the bone under its weight,  
Cut a line that's perfectly straight.

My sight floats up to something there  
A figure that now locks a stare  
Upon me and begins to laugh  
In an evil way, a violent chaff,  
But nothing is there that I can do  
To stop the blood, now flowing through,  
Upon my hands and on my dress  
Draining from his open flesh.

He tries to speak, saying things  
Through fresh blood his wound now brings  
But croaks are all that I can hear.  
Within his eye now forms a tear.

I think back, now, to a better time  
When we knew not of this horrible crime  
That was to befall the people here  
When we knew not of this terrible fear,  
But no amount of wish or hope  
Can save us from this steepening slope  
That we have climbed since that time back then  
With hope fading into black again.

His words can nary make a sound,  
Into his blood they seem to drown,  
With no regard for his failing life  
Strung out upon his enemy's knife.

What shall I do, can I heal him now?  
Is there no way to disavow,  
This mission that we both took  
Not knowing the danger that has now shook  
My confidence in our strength and plan  
Our goals and journey…a horrible sham.

His breathing is now labored still,  
Each breath a struggle for his lungs to fill.  
His life draining fast upon the ground  
There is no cure, at all, around.

His enemy laughs with triumph now  
As I wipe the sweat from his crumpled brow.

My hero whispers to me a sad lament  
Of his foolish and foolhardy attempt  
To regain the peace of this broken land  
With nothing but his sword in hand.

He tells to me of his hopes and dreams,  
Now, all tearing at the seams,  
His life now fading into black,  
His grip, once tight, now giving slack,  
His eyes, once blue and shining bright  
Fall to his wounds and lose their light.

Now the end, for him, has come.  
His journey is now over and done.  
This land shall fall to evil hands  
That shall serve his foul demands  
For I have no strength left to fight  
And my hero's spirit will soon take flight.

With no one left to defend this day  
The vile one will win and stay  
Upon his throne of many a corpse,  
My people he killed in many sorts.

Now my heart begins to sink.  
Everything gone in a single blink.  
Evil spreading across my once proud earth  
The will of the people, now in dearth.  
Is there no one left to save this day?  
A hero around to show us the way?  
There was one once, but his life is gone  
Snuffed out before his time was done.

My mind comes back to the battle here  
My hero's eyes now showing fear,  
As the reaper closes in on him  
No way to fight and live again.

At his side I hold his hand,  
Brushing away a bloody strand  
Of hair that's gotten in the way  
Of the face I wish would live and stay  
At my side forevermore  
But soon will his spirit soar.

With all the strength that he has left  
He pulls me to his bloodied chest  
An embrace, to me, so bittersweet  
A moment that seems too fast and fleet

His arms loosen and then give way,  
Nothing left to make him stay.  
His life escaping through his wound  
Becoming sand upon an endless dune  
That I can't find, nor replace  
As the color fades from his face.

The final moment has only to arrive  
The evil man will now soon thrive  
And my hero's life be lost to the wind  
And, in its place, nothing but sin.

His final words to me are brief  
His mind soon to reach relief.

He tells me of a shattered love  
That he has caused to an angel above  
Who thought only of him from morn till night  
Who watched him out of love and fright  
For his safety, wishing he would stay,  
And treating his wounds along the way  
And guiding him upon the path of light  
And worrying, with him, of this lands plight  
And giving him the strength to try  
To change the world and problems nigh  
That caused him an injury or two  
That she couldn't stop him from accrue  
For his dodge, tonight, was slow and lame  
Leading to this awful shame.  
He could not save this wondrous land  
And bring it back to peace again.

With an apology and one final kiss,  
Something that should have caused me bliss,  
Now lets his spirit pass away  
Into the dark that's won the day.

My hero, now limp, goes to rest,  
From the wound placed upon his chest.  
His life fades away and his body dies  
As nothing but tears fall from my eyes.


End file.
